Star Admirers
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Someone placed a love poem in Canterlot High's residential studious Grade A student's locker. The girls wonder as to who... But Twilight has a sneaking suspicion, linking all the way back to the aftermath of a horrendous break up a month prior. One-shot.


"This is so unfair!" The others exchanged humoured and exasperated glances to their friend's repetitive complaints, the blue teenager stalking down the hallway in trepidation, one hand crumpling the paper in a tight fist. "A D minus, just for getting one question wrong! The teach has it out for me, I swear!"

"It didn't kinda help that you argued back in the teacher's face just because he asked you to elaborate." Sunset pointed out with a wry smile. Rainbow Dash's pink snapped back irritably, the girls reaching their respective lockers. "You seriously should have studied for the test last night Rainbow."

"I was busy!" The indignant teen responded heatedly. "How was I suppose to study when I had to prepare for the match this afternoon?" Twilight, whom would usually lecture Rainbow about these things, oddly kept quiet, her gaze settled on a folded piece of paper sticking from her locker. Sunset took note of that, yet the others did that.

"I dare say it wasn't all bad dear." Rarity pointed out with a light smile. "A B plus is a decent result to look for my record. What did you get Applejack?"

"C plus." The farmer replied in satisfaction beside the pale teen, looking into her own locker. "Better than what granny was expectin'. Can't wait to see the look on her face at lunch! How 'bout you Pinkie Pie?"

The addressed teenager grinned brightly, holding up the graded piece with bliss. "An A."

"What?!" Rainbow's eyes looked close to bulging from their sockets. "How did you get an A in Math? You're Pinkie Pie!"

"It's my greatest secret! I subtract the square root by thinking of how many cupcakes I take away in my head and use that-"

"How 'bout you Fluttershy?" Applejack interjected before Pinkie could talk their ears off, again, looking to the pink-haired meek teen by her locker across from them. With a tiny smile, Fluttershy answered with a tinge of embarrassment.

"An A plus."

It took a moment.

 _"WHAT?!"_

Sunset chuckled behind her hand. "It's not the end of the world, Rainbow Dash."

"Speak for yourself." The rainbow-haired athlete grumbled, motioning to two of her friends. "You and Twilight probably got more than one pluses with your A's, huh Twilight?" A pause, and the girl frowned irritably. "Twilight, am I right?" Another pause. "Twilight!"

"Huh? What?" The purple teenager with large glasses snapped from her trance of staring at the unfolded paper, her face a different shade of pink than the magenta features she normally had. The girls perked a brow at the action, Applejack taking note of the second piece of paper in Twilight's still hand.

"That a note in yer hand, sugarcube?"

"Let me guess." Rainbow snorted. "Teacher saying what an excellent student you are. They'll suck up to anyone."

Sunset regarded her quiet friend, amusement shifting to intrigue and concern. "Twilight?" No answer, the studious bookworm regarding the other paper in her hand with shrinking pupils and reddening cheeks. Rarity, frowning curiously with her own suspicions, reached forward and promptly snapped the material from Twilight's protestant hand, prompting the latter's meek squeak.

"Hey!"

Rarity ignored her friend, blue searching eyes examining the contents of the paper thoroughly, eyes widening with every word she scanned. "Why... Twilight! I am appalled!" Rarity looked up to the embarrassed teen. "You never shared this with me! Did anyone else know?"

"Know what?" Applejack frowned, the others sharing equal confusion.

Pinkie, snatching the paper next from Rarity, read through and let out a "D'awww! Twilight, I never knew you had a secret admirer!"

The others widened their eyes in shock, Rainbow being the most surprised. "What?!" And with her enhanced speed almost ripped the paper from Pinkie's hands and read the contents herself... Following with a laughter. "You gotta be kidding me! Hahahaha! Is this a love poem?!"

Rarity beamed, she and a befuddled Applejack reading the contents over their friend's shoulders. "It is! What else could it be?!" The girl sounded positively excited over the prospect of her friend having a secret admirer. "Only one month since your first horrendous break-up, and now you have already someone whose heart you've stolen darling!"

Applejack smirked up to the flustered purple teen, Rainbow showing the letter to Fluttershy and a curious Sunset next. "I'll be. That didn't take too long. When were ya gonna tell us about this Twi?"

The bookworm was looking at everything but her inquisitive friends. The fact that fellow students were overhearing their outbursts and looking over to them, more specifically Twilight, wasn't helping. "I didn't know until now..." Twilight mumbled, rubbing her arm subconsciously with bright pink cheeks.

Rainbow grinned in ridicule at the crumpled paper. "Just listen to these rhymes! 'A scientist at heart, you've dissected mine. Beauty mixed with brains, the ultimate prize. A Goddess walking among cardboard mortals, far more than the Princess from the magic portal.'" The blue athlete reared her head back in pure laughter. "Hahahaha! This is priceless! Hahaha!"

"I think it's very sweet." Fluttershy contributed with a warm smile, a hand on the embarrassed Twilight's shoulder. Sunset nodded, smirking lightly to Twilight's left and taking the letter from Rainbow's grip, examining the contents herself more thoroughly.

"What I'm wondering is who wrote this." The bacon-haired student said thoughtfully. "I haven't heard anyone who's expressed interest in Twilight. No offense of course."

"Well of course, it is a secret admirer after all." You could've sworn there were hearts in Rarity's eyes, the teen clasping her hands dreamily. "Another knight in shining armor to sweep our dear Twilight off her feet. Someone far better than your dreadful lying ex. We must find him and give you the happily ever after you so deserve, at once!"

"W-Wait!" Twilight gestured to her friends with protestant waving hands. "Don't you think this is too sudden?! It might've been in my locker by mistake, for all we know!"

"The words imply otherwise." Sunset mused with an impish smile, glancing to her blushing best friend. "Face facts Twilight. You've stolen a new boy's heart." The purple teen hid behind her open palms, generating sympathy and endearment by Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack.

"Oh! Maybe we should look at all the boy's handwriting! We can find who matches in the poem!"

Sunset shook her head. "Unfortunately, Pinkie, these words are printed. Whoever wrote this was clever enough to type it down on a computer without giving any obvious clue away. We'd have to start from scratch."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rainbow grinned readily. "Let's find Twilight's secret admirer and see if he's worthy of our best friend!"

"Forgettin' somethin' sugarcube?" Applejack smirked with crossed arms, leaning forward. "We've got class in jus' a few minutes."

The athlete rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Fine, _after_ class. He can't hide from us forever!"

* * *

"This is hopeless!" Rainbow's forehead smacked promptly into the surface of the table, emphasizing her annoyance and exasperation. "It's gonna take us forever to find out who it is!"

Unfortunately, the news of Twilight Sparkle, residential bookworm and perfect grade A student of Canterlot High, getting love notes from a secret admirer spread like wildfire across the entire school, thus making things harder for the girls to find and question - or in Rainbow's case, interrogate - the male student body about these poems. To make matters worse, students whispered and pointed, others approaching Twilight with hopes of having these rumours confirmed. Suffice to say, Twilight wasn't getting any alone time for a while.

"I kinda wish that guy never sent Twilight the poem in the first place now." Applejack commented, looking after the thoroughly flustered Twilight hiding behind her hands with pity. The seven teens were within the school cafeteria, doing their best to ignore the sly and curious looks and whispers of their fellow students.

"It's not the guy's fault." Sunset replied solemnly. "Things just got out of hand, that's all. If someone hadn't blurted out in the school hallway that Twilight has an admirer..."

Pinkie only grinned cheerfully.

Rarity rolled her eyes, gazing over the conversing room packed with teenagers in idle annoyance. "Though I don't mind attention, this sort is the kind I would rather _not_ welcome- Oh... My eyes must be deceiving me." The pale fashioner squinted. "Is that... Flash... At _Stardust Balance's_ table?"

At this, many snapped their heads to the far other side of the room, at a corner with a table typically used by the infamous boogeyman of Canterlot High. True enough, their male friend seemed to be in conversation with the golden teen with dark brown hair and trimmed beard, in a dark blue coat with a light blue buttoned shirt, black jeans and hazel narrowed eyes, taking a bite from his sandwich while staring the guitar enthusiast down.

"As if things couldn't have gotten anymore stranger..." Applejack muttered sourly. "What in tarnation is Flash doin' anywhere near _him?"_

"He looks nervous."

Rainbow scoffed at Fluttershy's assessment. "He should be nervous. Stardust looks ready to eat him alive after his sandwich!"

Sunset noted from the corner of her eye over Twilight's reaction, the thoughtful purple teenager was staring at her lunch with a furrowed brow, her cheeks brightening in pink again. Sunset perked a brow at the behaviour, glancing between her and the two boys oblivious to their stares. She didn't need her mind-reading powers to know something was up...

"You don't suppose Stardust is holdin' him there against his will?"

"Nah!" Rainbow snorted to Applejack's question. "He hates Flash, that's a universal fact. Well, he hates everyone, but that guy's got it out for Flash more than anyone."

"I've always wondered why that is..." Rarity pondered with her chin on a finger. "Popularity, perhaps? Jealously and envy over Flash's success among the school?"

"Can't be." The farmer shook her head. "Stardust seems pretty content bein' alone and havin' everyone afraid of him. This is somethin' else. And whatever it is, you can bet it ain't good."

Twilight then finally spoke up. "Is he really that bad...?"

"Are you kiddin'?" Applejack whirled back to her friend with glinted eyes, scowling. "That boy ain't nothin' but trouble! He makes everyone afraid of 'im just because. Heck, he even argues back at teachers, and even they're scared off their wits by him!"

"Rightfully so. The vulgar words and threats that come from his mouth." Rarity openly shivered, looking away alongside Applejack. "You thought Sunset Shimmer was a force to be reckoned before that fateful night at the Fall Formal? Darling, Stardust Balance had rivaled her in terms of intimidation."

Sunset flustered at the past reminder, whereas Pinkie pitched in. "Uh-huh! They pretty much had their own rivalry back in the day! Everyone was scared of Sunset back then, but not Stardust! Is it true you were often terrified of him too, Sunset?"

All eyes looked to the bacon-haired student, prompting her meek shrug and sheepish smile. "He kinda gave me a run for my money back then." Sunset confessed in faint humour.

Twilight carefully looked between her friends, frowning skeptically. "I haven't seen him bully anyone personally...?"

Rarity hesitated. "He's not... A bully, per say, dear." The teen answered slowly, thinking of her words. "The infamy surrounding Stardust comes from his clear messages over wanting his own peace and solitude. The problem is how he conveys them that paints his reputation."

"Conveys them?"

"He yells and scolds anyone who tries to get close to him..." Fluttershy clarified gently.

Applejack glanced back to the far table on the opposite side of the room. "And he ain't gonna be friends with anyone if he keeps it that way."

Twilight regarded her untouched food again, frowning in clear thought. Before anyone could inquire, Twilight abruptly stood up and excused herself, heading straight towards the doors leading to the outside hallway. Sunset took a curious glance to the other table, noticing Stardust's own eyes trail the purple teen from the other side of the room.

Frowning, Sunset stood up suddenly too and excused herself, following after her friend in worry, calling out after the hurrying bookworm in an empty corridor. "Twilight!" The teenager stiffened, and Sunset approached with care, expression concerned. "Are you alright? Today must be really stressful for you?"

A weak grin. "I'm fine Sunset. Just... Well, I just needed a moment to myself..." Sunset's eyes narrowed, taking a bold step with the next suspicious statement.

"You know who wrote that poem."

Twilight winced, Sunset's observation doing her credit once again, and refused to meet her best friend's knowing gaze. "I... May have a suspicion as to who. But it just seems impossible to fathom. Someone like him interested in me. And from what I've been hearing about him... No." Twilight shook her head, grinning tightly to the hardly-fooled Sunset. "It couldn't be who I'm thinking of. Forget about it."

Sunset frowned softly, smiling in reassurance. "You'd be surprised. I won't make you tell me who you suspect the writer is." Stepping closer, the teen added sincerely, "But I want you to know, whoever it is, whatever choice you make, you'll always have the support of your friends." Twilight nodded in full appreciation, and Sunset reached out to touch the other student's arm-

And the magic kicked in, Sunset's own special power allowing her to _see._

* * *

 _A lone Twilight kneeling in an empty hallway, arms gripped around her knees and tears freely flowing down her face and pink shirt, the school just having concluded a few minutes ago. The confrontation by her boyfriend- Former boyfriend became too much, Twilight dropping her phone and running from her concerned friends who yelled after her before turning on the boy in question._

 _It was a month ago, Timber Spruce, the camp counselor Twilight was happily content being with at the time, made a surprise appearance right outside the school entrance just as the final bell ring. Twilight's enthusiasm to the surprise changed to confusion, then worry, then shock, and horror, with every word and regret Timber uttered to her with a sheepish and unashamed expression. It was clear to everyone present._

 _Timber was breaking up with her._

 _And when horror changed to heartbreak, the boy making a futile apology for things turning out this way, Rainbow was held back by Applejack before she coud tear the counselor apart, while Twilight turned and ran back into the school, wanting to be anywhere but near the heartbreaking boy at the moment. Finding herself in an abandoned lit hallway, Twilight had keeled over and cried, cried to her heart's content. But there was no content then, the first breakup between teenagers too much for the girl's vulnerable emotions._

 _In the midst of her openly sobbing depression, Twilight never noticed there was another student still inside the school, until she felt two gentle yet firm hand grasp her forearms, prompting her startled tearful gaze to look up at knowing hazel eyes. Eyes she had never seen up close before. The eyes of Canterlot High's established 'boogeyman.'_

 _Eyes which yielded understanding._

 _"Come on." A deep voice of British origin murmured, helping the distraught teen stand up. "Crying in a hallway won't solve anything." And Twilight couldn't see well enough through the foggy glasses and leaked violet eyes, but the taller teenager seemed to have guided her pitiful state towards an empty office. There were rumours that Stardust Balance was provided his own office for the sake of self-privacy by Principal Celestia. This only seemed to confirm such._

 _Entering, Twilight felt herself escorted gently to a chair before the desk, seated down before a dark blue fabric was placed around her shoulders. The boy's own coat. Followed with a box of tissues placed right before her._

 _The boy took his own seat behind the desk, watching her without saying anything. Just watched... And waited. Time flew by, Twilight taking one tissue after another, Stardust waiting patiently while reading an open book of his and glancing at her during a minute or so. It felt as though hours had flown by, but Twilight didn't know. Her heart was plagued with hurt, doubt and utter confusion. Was this what real heartbreak felt like? Watching the memories, Sunset Shimmer felt the pain from there._

 _After a long time, Twilight seemed to finally will herself to speak, her tired and sorrowful voice trembling, "Th-Thank you..."_

 _Frowning, Stardust nodded and set the book down, a title unfamiliar to either Twilight or Sunset. Leaning forward with elbows plopped on the desk, fingers interlaced, the golden boy observed the fidgeting girl thoroughly, wincing at her next hiccup, almost as if he understood the pain himself. It occurred to the distraught Twilight that he never even asked why she was upset in the first place._

 _"Don't ever think you're alone." Purple eyes snapped up from her skirt in widened surprised, the boy smiling tiredly, adding years to his youthful face. As if he_ _knew._ _"You'll feel like you want to be by yourself for a while. Don't. Do not shut your friends or family out, let them comfort and reassure you that they're always there for you. The first breakup hurts, it hurts very badly, but it's only gonna get worse if you shut others out because of it." Stardust leaned back, sighing with a wry grin. "You're never alone, Twilight."_

* * *

Sunset stumbled back, clearly seeing enough, and regarding her best friend in open awe. Twilight was gaping, realizing what the other just witnessed... Before stammering out, "I... I have to go!" And retreated, her pace a light job intending to be anywhere but here.

"Twilight, wait!" Sunset reached out, to no avail, puzzled and stunned by what she just watched. Alone, the teen lowered her arm and frowned, mulling over exactly what the memory she had just witnessed entailed.

It explained one question... And raised so much more.

* * *

She had to know.

Recalling from memory and the map of the school in her mind, Twilight hurried over to where Stardust's presumed office was, urgency plastered on her expression. Nothing was more important right now. It all added up too quickly. Sunset and her friends may not know the fully story, but everything we making sense with the threads connecting to Twilight's studious mind.

After the golden teenager brought the heartbroken girl to his private office, Stardust extended that invitation, stating that is she ever needed to talk, his door was always open. Twilight hadn't told the girls yet, it just never seemed the right time to bring it up, but the teen, for about a month, made a weekly visit or two to the boy's office during after school hours, Celestia allowing the boy to study in there for his own peace. Twilight didn't understand the exact relationship Stardust had with the Principal, but it seemed he was granted special favours by the Principal for reasons she wasn't entirely certain about.

In any case, Twilight had started visiting the golden boy since that month ago, firstly as gratitude for his kindness, but gradually because Twilight was beginning to grow fond of his presence. Stardust wasn't as bad as the students stated, she realized; just someone who enjoyed peace and quietness above all else. The two often spent their moments together in silence, Stardust just patiently watching Twilight slowly get over her ex and offering advice when needed. Nowadays the two had gotten closer as to even study together. Even playfully tease one another.

Stardust was a sheep in wolf's clothing. More bark than bite, despite what threats he makes to other students. Twilight hoped she could one day help her friends see that for themselves. But right now, the teenager had to confirm something, storming right into the empty office with purpose, hoping to make this quick. Stardust was in the cafeteria, so she shouldn't rush. On one side of the room, a computer's screen was lit on, prompting Twilight to slowly walk closer and lean forward, anxiously anticipating for this. The moment of truth.

The screen was revealing a typed message, ready to be printed.

Twilight's eyes widened, the words fare different yet carrying the same message from the note in her locker. And a bemused voice called out.

"That's for next week."

Twilight's startled gaze leapt back, the teen stepping and backwards and almost tripping over a chair's leg if Stardust hadn't caught her arm, pulling her back.

Stardust cracked a wry grin. "I know I'm pretty handsome, but you didn't have to fall for-" The boy then coughed, frowning in self-revulsion. "Ugh. Even to me that sounded disgustingly cliche. I should be more creative."

Twilight couldn't even crack a smile, still reeling the words on the screen before, glancing between the PC and the boy expectantly. Stardust took note of that, now smiling rather sheepishly, an expression often revealed only to herself whenever they're alone in here, the boy allowing his shields to drop for her and her alone.

"I... Wasn't lying last week when I said I wrote poetry when I was younger." Stardust shrugged, now avoiding her inquisitive but shy gaze. "Yeah I know it's an eyesore, my skills are pretty rusty... Though of course that implies they were any good to begin with-"

"How long?" Twilight was compelled to ask, frowning softly.

Stardust flinched, hesitating. "For a long while now." He confessed, and Twilight's face felt warm to the admittance, her hand still gripping his without knowing it. Scratching the back of his head, Stardust looked deeply ashamed of himself. "I had no intention of revealing that in person for a long time, because I felt it'd be too soon. I was going to write you a poem each week, 'cause... Well..." Another tiny grin. "I just wanted you to know how special you really are, and if it'd help get rid of whatever traces that happened a month ago were left..."

Twilight looked down, expression flushed yet entirely thoughtful. "Writing it on a computer was crafty." She confessed in faint humour, sounding equally embarrassed and... Flattered. "I have to admit, I never envisioned you for a poet, Jack." She addressed the boy's birth name, looking up to him with a shy smile, cautiously reaching. 'Jack's' head whirled, startled by the brush touch to his left cheek, and Twilight managed to stumble out, "But... I'm touched. Really. They say poems are written from the heart and soul, and what yours say are beautiful."

Stardust was bold enough to say, "Not as beautiful as the Goddess before me." Twilight's face turned all ten shades of pink, prompting the other teen to add with sheepish humour, "I imagine you want to talk."

"...Later." Twilight admitted, smiling lightly with a hesitant yet pleased expression. "After school."

"After school." The boy vowed, and Twilight's smile widened.

* * *

"Seriously?" Rainbow exclaimed in amused disbelief, the athlete and her friends in equal humour and annoyance. "That's the fourth love poem in four weeks! What's it say this time?"

Twilight, already reading through the contents, had a radiant smile blossom on her face that took the others by pleasant surprise, her cheeks once more turning a satisfied pink. Then, a small smirk upon reading the last line. The girls shared knowing amused glances, pleased to see their best friend's reaction to the touching poems sent weekly to her. As Rainbow, it was the fourth week since it all started, and it looked as though it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"I'll be right back." The studious girl stated warmly, placing her backpack on tightly and briskly heading down a hallway. The girls watched, bemused.

"And we still don't know who's sending them!" Pinkie added with excited curiosity. Sunset, smiling at her friend's antics, then spotted a particular person approaching them, and waved accordingly.

"Hey Flash!"

"Oh, hey!" The blue-haired guitar enthusiast grinned in warm greeting, halting to speak with the girls. "Science was a eventful, huh?"

The girls nodded in amusement, but Sunset didn't call him to discuss class. "I'm gonna get to the heart of the matter here. What's the deal between you and Stardust?"

At that, the boy was sincerely taken aback? "You mean Stardust Balance? I'm not sure what you-"

"Come off it!" Rainbow snorted, catching on to Sunset's intentions, and jabbing a playful finger to Flash's chest. "You've been approaching that guy's table in the cafeteria for weeks now. So what's going on there pal?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Flash was now visibly sweating by the expectant gazes of six teenage girls, chuckling nervously. "I'm just looking out for a friend, that's all."

Applejack perked an incredulous brow. "Wait, you and Stardust are friends? I thought he hated your guts, Flash."

"I didn't mean him..."

"Then who?" Rarity pressed, leaning forward and eyes demanding an answer. Flash looked away while responding.

"He made me promise not to tell..." Then sighed. "But for the sake of a fellow friend, I should tell you guys." Flash clarified with an uncertain brow. "Stardust asked weeks back where Twilight's locker was. I don't know why, but I can imagine it's not a good thing..."

Sunset grinned, her suspicions finally confirmed, and swiftly excused herself from the group in the direction took off to, as the other girls had their curious eyes slowly widen in epiphany, reaching the obvious same conclusion.

Rainbow's outburst was heard all the way as Sunset turned a corner. _"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! STARDUST BALANCE?! THAT BAD BOY HAS THE HOTS FOR TWILIGHT! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN THIS SCHOOL?!"_

Sunset had to restrain a chuckle, asking stunned fellow classmates which direction they saw Twilight take just now. She felt bad for the two, whatever was going on between them now spoiled by Rainbow's inability for discretion. Arriving near a door after passing through a few corridors, Sunset noted how the hallway was absent by fellow students, the only room connected to it with a leaked open doorway. Sensing that her friend was inside, Sunset cautiously peeked in.

And her own eyes widened at the... _Intimacy_ her best friend was currently engaging in with the residential bad boy of Canterlot, a passionate make out in the middle of the office. Sunset never knew Twilight had a thing for guys like him. Unless she saw something in Stardust the others did not.

Then, Sunset recalled a time, just the day after her defeat during the Fall Formal where the magic of friendship triumphed over her. The teen had isolated herself in a dark classroom, feeling sorry for herself when Stardust had accidentally found her, comforted her, doing everything uncharacteristic Sunset had ever seen from him. The golden teen was empathetic and understanding, and that was the first and last time Sunset ever received such kindness from the man.

With a light smile, at the memory, Sunset silently closed the door to give the two their privacy, leaning back against the wall with folded arms and a satisfied smile. Maybe it's time she and their friends got to knew Stardust as a person too, as Twilight clearly had.

But for now... Well, Twilight deserved some peace and happiness.


End file.
